Savior
by hellhound14
Summary: promise me Ciel, promise that you will say my name next time you're in grave danger. I'll be there for you when no one else is there.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Um yeah if you have previously read my other stories, you should probably know that I tend to get bored of writing the same story, so I thought of doing a side project which brought me to this. I hope you guys enjoy this story and please review on what you think of the story and how I could improve it, thank you.**

It was another regular morning in the Phantomhive manor, servants busying themselves with chores while the earl busied himself with his paperwork.

Suddenly a knock on his study doors echoed throughout the large study.

"come in" Ciel replied dully, not taking a glance from his important paperwork.

"young master, I brought some refreshments" Sebastian said while pouring Ciel a cup of earl grey tea and cutting him a piece of strawberry cheesecake. This caught Ciel's attention and he looked up before he made some space on the table.

Sebastian gently placed the refreshments on Ciel's study table. "a letter has also just arrived" he said placing a white envelope on top of Ciel's paperwork.

Ciel hummed and nonchalantly opened the letter, the content of it both surprised him and made him extremely suspicious of the person that wrote the letter.

_Dear, Ciel Phantomhive_

_I saw the hatred in your eyes, hatred for the people that done so much to you. Love left your heart that very day the family manor burned down to ashes, that very day that you were kidnapped, and that very day you lost hope, and with hope you lost your reason to live. _

_Your soul, oh that innocent soul, so innocent and pure that it radiated from your beautiful deep blue eyes. Sadly that spark in your eyes have diminished after them traumatizing events, that bright smile that can uplift a person even from the saddest of moods was lost. You became something totally different, and I'm still unsure if it's a good or bad thing._

_You see I was supposed to reap your soul when you died. Your fate was set; you were to die due to blood loss from a wound on your stomach. But, that changed. You made a contract with a demon that you have named after your dog, Sebastian Michaelis. Many death god's would have a grudge on a demon. However, I'm not like the rest, I am a cross between a death god and a demon._

_I'm certain that you have never met me Ciel Phantomhive, but I'm pretty sure that your family told stories of me, after all I was a family friend. I'm also certain that they have told you to whisper my name when in danger. however you didn't, did you forget it?_

_I know that right now you feel wary of me because I know so much about you but please promise me Ciel, promise that you will say my name next time you're in grave danger._

_Sincerely Saya Hitori._

"Sebastian, I order you to find out as much as you can about Saya Hitori" Ciel ordered stiffly; ripping his eye patch off.

"yes, young master" Sebastian said bowing, his eyes turning cat-like with a swirling pink iris.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So this is the first time that I've updated any of my stories in ages, the thing is only now do I feel any motivation to write anything...but of course it helped when I read the first chapter of this story and thought "hmm I'm really good at writing, why the hell did I stop?!" so yeah...I'M BACK XD I would like to apologize in advance if you find any spelling or grammar mistakes. Like I said, I haven't wrote in months. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor any of the characters except Saya Hitori.**

* * *

**CIEL's POV**

It has been a week now and Sebastian still hasn't found any useful information about Saya Hitori, if that even is her name. I silently examined the letter for the hundredth time looking for small but important details that I might have missed out, until suddenly my eye caught one of the most obvious ways to find Saya Hitori '_whisper my name when in danger'. _My eye widened slightly but then I smirked.

"well, I suppose it won't be that hard to find you then Saya Hitori. With the recent killings by Jack the ripper I'm bound to get a letter from the queen, and then I'll find out who you really are" I muttered to myself.

*_knock knock* _

"come in" I said still looking at the letter that I was holding in my hand and only looked up when the door opened.

"good evening young master" Sebastian greeted me with one of his usual fake smiles. "I came here to escort you to your room"

"oh, it's time already?" I mused to myself and stood up from my leather chair with a sigh. "alright then" I replied to Sebastian and followed him to my room.

After Sebastian got me ready for bed and was about to leave I decided to asked him a question that has been slowly eating my mind. "Sebastian" I called out sitting up slightly. I was craving to find out the truth, I wanted to know if that person really is what they say they are. "Is it possible to be half grim reaper and half demon?" I asked seriously, if it is possible then the person will either be strong enough to defeat Sebastian or too weak to be able to protect itself. However if that person truly is strong, then I could use Saya as another one of my pawns.

Sebastian turned to look at me and replied to my question "well, in all my years I've never heard of such occurrence. However, if Saya is what she says she is then there is no knowing whether she will be a danger to your life or not".

I rested my hand on my chin and smirked in amusement "then I suppose we'll have to find out" I said eerily.

Sebastian smirked and bowed to me with one of his hands on his heart "of course young master". And with that he blew out the candles and left my room so I could sleep in peace.

We'll soon meet Saya Hitori and I'll see whether you'll be useful to me or as much of a nuisance as the troublesome trio.

**NO ONE's POV**

_Click Click_

_Click Click_

_Click Click_

A mysterious woman walked hurriedly through the long white corridors, she was wearing black skin tight trousers with many chains dangling from where the belt should be, knee high boots that clicked whenever she took a step. She wore a white long sleeved shirt and on top of it wore a black waistcoat.

She knocked on the door and impatiently waited for a reply.

"yes, come in" someone called out dully from the other side of the door. The mysterious woman sighed and opened the door.

"oh good evening Saya, I've been waiting for you" A man said dully searching through a large pile of paperwork.

"good evening to you too William" Saya said curtly and moved her purple side fringe away from her eyes.

"I have an important Assignment for you that involves the killings of people that are not on the to die list" William said getting straight to the point.

Saya sat down on a leather chair and crossed her legs "oh?" she said with amusement glistering in her Shinigami eyes.

"I think that the killings may involve one of the members of the dispatch department" William said standing up and walking over to where Saya is sitting. "and I want you to find the culprit and bring them back here" he said seriously and gave Saya a black booklet with all the information that she'll need in this mission.

Saya looked down at the booklet in her hand then back at William "I assure you Sir, everything will be back to normal" Saya said with a smile.

"that's good to hear, you may leave" William replied to Saya and went to his paperwork. Saya bowed to him and was about to walk out the room but William stopped her.

"oh, and don't forget to put some gloves on, we don't want any more incidents now do we" William suggested dully. Saya looked at her black nails, a physical trait of a demon. And then sighed.

"yes of course William, I won't forget this time" Saya said and quickly walked out of the room.

**SAYA's POV**

I quickly walked through the long white hallways turning left and right. It seemed like it would never end but finally I found the door to the outside world. It was currently dark with the full moon being the only light source in this never ending darkness. I slowly took out one of my katanas and slashed at thin air. I quickly backed up and slowly a portal to the human world emerged.

"I better get teleported to London this time, not the middle of the Atlantic ocean" I muttered to myself and jumped into the portal.

* * *

**Well here's a chapter done :') I was going to stop after Ciel's POV but I thought I should write more...so if you have any questions don't hesitate to put them in your reviews and I will answer them on the next chapter, I'll try to update next week ^_^ good-bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Adfghjkl XD yes I am THAT happy that someone actually reviewed, even if it was a sentence or a few words it still makes me happy that someone took a bit of time out of their life's just to review a chapter I wrote...IT MAKES ME FEEL SO LOVED 3 ...Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

**SAYA's POV**

I sat crouched on the roof of an abandoned church, quite ironic since I was half a demon. I was carefully studying the information that William gave me which should help me in my mission. So far it has only helped me in finding out who is being targeted, surprisingly it was only women that had a specific operation by the same doctor.

The name of the doctor was Doctor Angelina Durless-Barnett.

"hmm, how strange...if the women were killed by a human being then they should've shown up on the to die list. However, if the person that is targeting the women is not exactly human, then it's a different story" I mumbled to myself. That doctor is quite suspicious, I should keep a close eye on her, and who knows maybe I'll be able to find out more clues which could help me in completing this mission.

"now, I either go back to the Shinigami association or I go and search through the whole of London to find out where that doctor lives" I asked myself. "Shinigami Association it is!" I said and quickly made a portal and jumped inside it.

...

I casually walked around in the Shinigami library looking for a book labelled as Angelina Durless-Barnett. There were so many books it was almost impossible to find the certain one that you're looking for, that is if you're human. When you have at least some Shinigami blood in you the things that you're looking for usually start to shine slightly when you're somewhat close to it. A very good advantage if you ask me.

"this is going to take me a while" I muttered to myself in annoyance. Suddenly a book was thrust into my line of vision.

"what the-" I began to say but someone cut me off.

"hehehe...you're looking for this book?" Someone said creepily. I looked up and saw a person I least expected to see in the Library.

"M-Mister Undertaker!" I stuttered out, surprised. I gently took the book from his hands. "thank you, how did you know I wanted this persons book?" I asked curiously.

The undertaker grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him and then smiled one of his creepy smiles "One day you'll have to choose a side Saya, and that day will be coming soon" He said eerily.

"What are you talking about you crazy man" I said laughing nervously. He just stepped back and waved to me good-bye.

"I'll see you some other time little Hybrid" Undertaker said and walked away cackling to himself.

That Man is getting weirder and weirder every day, I'm surprised he hasn't been locked up in a mental hospital yet.

"well, at least he made my life a little bit easier" I muttered to myself. "I suppose it's story time" I said and walked back to my dorm room.

**CIEL's POV**

I sat inside a carriage, holding a letter that I recently got from the queen on my lap, I apathetically watched as the carriage passed the countryside, after a while we reached my London estate which I will be residing in until I captured jack the ripper. This is definitely going to be a long week.

Once Sebastian stopped the carriage he opened the door for me so i could get out, my whole body was aching but i refused to acknowledge it, i didn't want to seem weak in front of Sebastian because i knew he is going to use it as blackmail.

Once i entered my estate i noticed that something was slightly off, in the living room i could hear mumbling and crashing noises.

"Sebastian" I said impassively. Sebastian bowed to me and walked off to check out what was the commotion in this seemingly empty house. I walked slightly behind him also very curious as to who it was. Once Sebastian opened the living room door he smirked slightly and looked at me in amusement.

"it seems like we had some unexpected guests" he said, and let me walk inside the living room.

The room seemed untouched, the only thing out of place was a letter on the table that was addressed to me. I quickly walked over to the table and ripped open the letter.

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive_

_People closest to you are the ones the most likely to cause heartbreak and despair. Watch out Ciel, you never know where jack the ripper will strike next._

_I'll be close to you when I feel like your life is being threatened however you shouldn't act recklessly, oh and I'm not easy to fool so don't try to pretend that you're in danger._

_Sincerely,_

_Saya Hitori_

"damn it" I muttered to myself angrily and scrunched up the letter. Sebastian gently took the letter from me and read it.

"hmm it seems like she already knows what you're planning young master" Sebastian said slightly surprised.

"that's exactly what I was dreading" I said while rubbing my temples and stalked off to my study.

Saya Hitori I will find you.

that is a promise.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I'm sorry that it took me so long to update but i was really busy \(TToTT)/ **

**Constructive criticism is welcome, I would really like to know what you guys think of the story :')**


End file.
